One Loud Wolf
by Youthintruth
Summary: How is he going to survive.
1. The Wolf with no Pack

**Let's go for another werewolf AU this time I want to hear your voices on the story and where to go**.

A white fured wolf ran through the bushs of a green beautiful woods as bullets were being fired behind him. More bullets kept coming but from whom he could not by see, all he knew was the sound of water crashing. He looked at the river next to him and followed the flow until he stopped but the sound of running and bullets didn't, so with any other choice and a smile on his face he jumped into the waterfall. A group of men came up to the cliff and huffed at the wolfs actions.

"Damn I guess he didn't want use to kill him so badly that he did it himself." There were four men looking at the water he jumped in, three of which turned around and walked away from the presumably dead wolf. But one of the looked deeply in the water for another moment before walking away. The wolf rose up from the water and gasped for air, swimming to land after catching his breath.

The wolf stretched and lolooked up no longer seeing the men chasing after him. He sighed in relief thinking he was safe but took off running deeper into the woods.

After fifty minutes of running the wolf looked around and saw he was alone, with no one for miles. His eyes shot open and his body began to change and his bones began to pop. The wolf changed into a white haired naked boy boy, he looked by a tree and saw a metal bottle with a lock. The boy dug on the side of the box and found a brown key, he unlocked the box and took out a orange shirt with blue jeans. After he got dressed and ready to go he looked around one more time to be sure no one saw him and the cost was clear.

The boy walked down the street and up to a house with a messy yard in the front. The house itself looked like it had been through hell with girls running through the house. " MOM I'M HOME" This made the girls finally notice him and stopped looking at him with slight fear.

"OK son go up to your room and sleep for now." The mother said in fear from the kitchen and hoped for her safety. Lincoln did as he was told and looked conconfused as of why we're afraid of him. When he reached his room he stopped and looked in the mirror and saw some small blood in his hair. He walked to the bathroom and washed it out and walked back to the bathroom. "What am I going to do know."

**I don't know where to take this we'll see where it goes.** **But I really liked this idea and wanted to continue from that so lets continue this journey.**


	2. Strangers

One Loud Wolf

It was a sunny day in Royal Woods and the town was in a quiet state, the loud house wasn't so quiet though since it was the weekend. The girls in the house ran around preparing for their day along with the parents, but the only male child in the household was still asleep in bed. Lincoln woke up from his sleep and got out of his bed, he walked over and looked at himself. He was eleven years old and yet he had a strong six pack and obvious muscle, he was different from his sisters and parents and he never knew why. Lincoln put on his orange shirt and blue jeans with his red shoes, he checked himself one more time before leaving to an empty house.

It always started this was for him, no one in the house would stay in their with him by themselves. "I guess I'll be alone again... naturally." Lincoln walked down the hall and down the stairs to see the T.V. on the news, he sat on the couch and watched for a moment.

T.V.

"Yes you've heard it here first everyone wolves will no longer be hunted in the area anymore, due to their rarity the killing of a wolf will be thirty years in prison." The woman said looking at her partner with a smile signaling him to speak. "That's right ladies and gentleman, if you happen to see a wolf please call the police and leave the area as fast as possible." Lincoln cut the T.V. off and walked in the kitchen and through the back door, he stared at the woods felling it call to him.

'Would they miss me if I left and never came back, I mean they don't really talk to me. Plus I can smell it on them alot, their fear pumping through them like blood.' Lincoln closed his eyes and changed into his wolf form ripping his clothes off completely, he jumped over his fence and start running through the forest. 'I need this run, I can fell all their eyes on me wondering if I'll killed them. They only one who doesn't do it is Lilly and Luna-' Lincoln ran up a cliff and saw the amazing view of the forest with the city in the background of it all. "Why is it Luna is the only one who doesn't fear me when I'm around hear, I mean Lori gets nervous but those two don't get straight up scared like dad does. So...why?"

Lincoln laid their on the cliff felling the air on his fur, and hearing nature make its music with animals making their noises. When it gets like this Lincoln truly felt like he was apart of something, like he was truly one with nature and he loved it. Lincoln was snapped out of his trance when he heard a snap behind him, he jumped up and turned around to see two people their smiling at him making him confused.

The first was a young Latino man with black hair a green shirt and blue jeans with black shoes, he had his hands up while the second was a Latino girl about his age wwith black hair, a purple Jack and blue shorts with red shoes.

"Wait their little amigo you don't have to be afraid of us we're friendly, we won't hurt you or do anything, I promise." The young Latino girl shook her head at the young man's actions, "bro he's not gonna listen to us he probably ththinks we're not lycans or here to take his territory from his pack." The girl said making Lincoln look confused at her to which caught hers and her brothers attention. "Wait... you don't have a pack, do you?" Lincoln shook his head going along with it to see if he could get information from them. "Do you... know what you even are amigo" the boy asked with some concern. Lincoln shook his head again making the two looked at each other in disbelief, the girl nodded at her brother who nodded back.

"Ok little amigo we're the same as you and... well Ronnie will show you" the girl took a deep breath and changed into a black fured wolf and got closer to Lincoln. "We are called Lycans and WE are the same except... you seem... to have no pack" the young man walked up to the two and looked Lincoln in the eyes. "My names Bobby and this is my sister Ronnie Ann, if you don't mind me asking what happened to your family." Lincoln looked at Ronnie Ann and back to him, "my family is alive but I'm the only one who can change into the wolf."

The two looked at Lincoln in shock but then calmed down, seeing as they were about to freak out. "I see, where you ever bitten or have any bite marks that you may have gotten." Lincoln nodded his head making the two of them focus on him. "My parents say when I was a baby and the family went camping a wolf walked in our camp and bite me, but my dad almost killed it with his gun but it got away. I've been like this for about two weeks now. "The two siblings looked at each other and the sky, it was getting dark and they'll have to go since it was a full moon tonight. Bobby paled as he realized this young pup has never felt the full moon and my go wild with its power.

Ronnie Ann gave her brother a worried look catching on the the thought "Is there a way for you to come back later on tonight" Bobby ask quickly to get his answer from the boy. Lincoln nodded knowing he could easily sneak out of his house and they wouldn't stop him anyway since they were scared. "Good come here alone after ten o clock" Lincoln nodded and started to walk ofoff when "oh wait what's your name?" Lincoln looked at the two and smiled "It's Lincoln, Lincoln Loud"

**Aaaaaand there you have it, I know I have been updating on this on but I had writers block and I was focused on school and siblings and twitch AND mixer and Dark Truths so yeah I'm busy with those. Any theories you got comment them and we'll see what happens.**


	3. Elders

Lincoln walked through the forest in his wolf form, the moon was full but it wasn't midnight yet, he could feel it growing closer by every second that passed. Lincoln listened to the forest speak to him, this new feeling of power was growing with every passing minute. It was overwhelming to say the least, the forest told him where everything and everyone was within it's confine.

"What is this felling, the forest is speaking to me." Lincoln asked turning around to see Bobby and Ronnie Ann walking up to him.

"All your answers can be answered by our elders" Bobby said with a smile looking at Lincoln's nativity to their kinds knowledge. "They were chosen to hold the knowledge of our kind by the previous elder and so on, but enough about that let's go and see the pack" All three of them walked deeper in the woods, Lincoln could feel the eyes of others watching him, he could smell where they all were and saw the area where most of the pack was.

"Nana we brought the young one" Bobby yelled getting the attention of everyone as the watched Lincoln with curiosity.

An old woman walked up to the trio smiled at Bobby and Ronnie Ann, she looked at Lincoln and showed a shocked expression in her eyes. " It's been way to long since I've seen a white furred wolf in this area" she said in sweet but frail voice. She kept looking Lincoln over and stopped at his eyes, she was even more shocked at that moment but regained herself. "Can I please see you in your human form perhaps" she asked kindly with her curiosity getting the better of her.

Lincoln took deep breaths and felt pain as he returned to his human form, his eyes was what got the elders attention. His eyes was cold, lifeless, and abused beyond belief. He fooled Bobby and Ronnie Ann but the old woman knew the gateways to the soul well, she was going to have a good talking to with him when she was alone with him.

"I came here to learn information about what we are" Lincoln asked the elders with caution seeing the others reaction towards him, some were fine with him others held him in view as a lost puppy who needed guidance.

"Ah yes, we know your lack of knowledge lone wolf and we are willing to teach you our way" an elderly man said walking up to Lincoln "but as for right now we need to prepare you for midnight, tell me have you ever been embraced by the moons power before" he asked Lincoln gaining approval from the elder woman.

"If you are referring to this feeling of power I have at the moment, no... this is the first time I feel like this" Lincoln looked at the moon and clenched his firsts. "This is the first time since I changed that I'll be outside for the moon, normally I would stay in and underground." Lincoln said raising and eyebrow.

"Oh my, you have ignored the call by not bathing yourself in the moonlight when it's full" the elder woman said with a smile. "Well I'm here to tell you that you may have physical changes to your human body and your wold as well." The woman spoke her head, "As well as mentally, so please follow our lead and you'll be fine." The old woman held out her hand and Lincoln grabbed it softly shaking it.


End file.
